Que tombent les feuilles d'automne
by oceanic wings
Summary: Suite de "La saveur des pluies d'été". Stiles, Derek & Isaac rentrent à Beacon Hills. Loin de la France, leur idylle naissante peut-elle perdurer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :)**

**Et oui, me revoilà ! **

**Actuellement en vacances (enfin de vraies vacances *-*), je peux me remettre un peu à l'écriture. Je voulais à tout prix écrire une suite à "La saveur des pluies d'été" alors je me suis lancée après y avoir mûrement réfléchi.**

**Cette suite se tient un mois après la fin de "La saveur des pluies d'été". Et comme tout n'est jamais tout rose, le retour à Beacon Hills de notre "trouple" préféré ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Forcément, comme dans tout couple, il y a des hauts et des bas. **

**J'espère que cette amorce de suite ne vous décevra pas. C'est un peu court, mais c'est voulu. C'est une introduction à trois autres chapitres plus long.**

**Je sais que nous sommes aujourd'hui en hiver mais voici donc l'automne après "La saveur des pluies d'été". Qui sait, peut-être que l'hiver et le printemps verront aussi le jour ;) C'est mon souhait en tout cas !**

**Désolée du peu de nouvelles et de MAJ mais mon nouveau métier (passionnant !) me prend tout mon temps !**

**Je vous embrasse très fort !**

* * *

><p>Les feuilles teintées d'orange balayaient le sol de leur élégante danse. Beacon Hills était si belle lorsque venait l'automne. Stiles n'était parti que depuis quelques mois et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié à quel point sa ville natale lui tenait à cœur. Le front collé à la vitre du bus qui les ramenait de l'aéroport, Stiles avait le sentiment qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Il regardait chaque rue avec un œil neuf, le cœur battant. Il lança un regard complice à Isaac tandis que Derek posait discrètement une main sur sa cuisse. Stiles se sentait complètement heureux maintenant qu'il retrouvait cette ville.<p>

- « Regardez qui nous attend. » souffla Isaac tandis que le bus ralentissait.

Le père Stilinski était accompagné de Scott mais aussi d'une magnifique rousse dont les cheveux se mariaient parfaitement avec les couleurs de l'automne. Lydia semblait impatiente, sautillant presque sur place. En croisant leurs regards près de l'arrêt de bus, Stiles fut rongé par la culpabilité. Quelques mois plus tôt, il les avait abandonnés. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait tout laissé derrière lui. C'était maintenant qu'il les voyait au travers de cette épaisse vitre qu'il se sentait coupable d'un tel acte. Il avait été égoïste.

La main de Derek pressa un peu la cuisse de Stiles. Isaac fronça le nez en lui lançant un regard taquin. Finalement, ça avait eu du bon d'être égoïste.

- « Vous prenez les bagages. » intima Stiles, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Derek.

Isaac n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre, l'étudiant était déjà sorti en trombe du bus et s'élançait dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Isaac aperçut un sourire sur les lèvres de Derek et lui donna un coup d'épaule.

- « Je te déteste, Stilinski. » souffla McCall malgré le sourire qu'il portait en bandoulière. « T'aurais pu me laisser un mot. J'ai cru que Derek t'avait découpé en morceaux puis mangé avec de la sauce béarnaise. »

- « J'ai toujours su que tu avait des tendances cannibales, frérot. » taquina Stiles. « Tu es le seul à pouvoir imaginer de la chair humaine avec de la sauce. »

- « Arrête, tout le monde s'est un jour demandé quel goût un humain peut avoir. Je suis tout à fait normal. »

- « Peut-être, mais j'espère ne jamais être sur une île déserte à tes côtés. »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire sous les regards décontenancés de Lydia et John. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que ces deux-là retrouvent leurs vieilles habitudes et leurs chamailleries. C'était à la fois étrange et beau à voir.

Stiles se dirigea vers Lydia et l'enlaça longuement.

- « Alors, tu as ramené une belle française ? » demanda la jeune femme, persuadée que son ami avait du faire un tabac auprès des jeunes françaises.

- « La voilà ! » se moqua-t-il en montrant Isaac du doigt.

Le pauvre loup-garou traînait deux valises, bientôt suivi par Derek qui ronchonnait dans sa barbe. En entendant les paroles de Stiles, Isaac lui donna un coup de poing dans le creux du dos. A peine eût-il posé les bagages que Lydia lui sauta au cou avec une énergie et une tendresse qui étonna tout le monde.

- « Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Lahey. »

Isaac lança un regard désespéré à Stiles, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi la miss Martin se montrait aussi démonstrative envers lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis.

Pendant ce temps, Papa Stilinski donna une tape dans le dos de Derek. Une tape amicale qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Le loup-garou était bien content de voir que John lui portait un minimum de sympathie.

Lâchant enfin Isaac, Lydia continua ses investigations :

- « Sérieusement, aucun d'entre vous n'a ramené une française ? (…) Vous me décevez, les garçons. Les françaises ont tellement de classe. »

Isaac, Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils n'avait jamais vraiment parlé d'un problème qui allait bientôt leur tomber dessus. Comment annoncer à leurs amis qu'ils étaient amoureux ? Comment leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient, là, tout au fond de leur palpitant ? En fait, ils n'en avaient parlé qu'une seule fois. Stiles avait été sans appel. Il ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite à Lydia ou à Scott. Il voulait garder leur relation discrète. Isaac était devenu rouge de colère, prenant cela pour de la lâcheté de la part de Stiles. Derek ne s'était pas prononcé sur la question. Il avait juste quitté la pièce et s'était posé devant la télé sans un mot.

- « Fête de retour ce soir, bien entendu. » lança Lydia avant de pivoter sur elle-même et de pénétrer dans sa voiture. « 20h30 tapantes. » précisa-t-elle avant de claquer la portière.

La rouquine démarra en trombe, laissant les cinq hommes sur le bord de la route.

- « Je file aussi, Kira m'attend. (…) A ce soir, les gars. »

Scott étreignit rapidement ses trois amis, serra la main du Shérif puis fila sur sa moto dont il fit ronfler le moteur.

- « C'est moi ou ces retrouvailles furent très brèves ? » demanda Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

- « Comprend un peu, fiston. » lança John. « Ils ont eu mal. »

C'était vrai. Stiles ne pouvait ignorer la douleur qu'il avait fait ressentir à ses amis en les abandonnant du jour au lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas existé.

- « Tu... Tu penses t'installer au loft avec Derek et Isaac, j'imagine ? » questionna le Shérif, penché près de l'oreille de son fils, faisant comme si Lahey et Hale n'étaient pas juste à côté.

- « Tu rêves ou quoi ? » blagua Stiles. « Tu as assez profité de ta vie de célibataire sans enfant. Je rentre au bercail et j'espère que mon lit est fait ! (…) Et pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas vendu ma Jeep. »

Isaac ricana mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. En réalité, ce serait mentir que de dire que Derek et lui n'avaient pas imaginé que Stiles s'installeraient avec eux. C'était pourtant le plus logique. Stiles n'était plus un garçon. Il était désormais étudiant et pouvait prendre son envol dès qu'il le désirait. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas prêt à le faire. Était-ce la peur de vexer son père ou bien l'angoisse de rendre leur « trouple » trop officiel ? Ni Derek, ni Isaac ne voulait penser à la deuxième solution.

- « A ce soir, alors. » lança Stiles d'un air débonnaire donnant une tape sur les épaules de ses deux amants.

L'étudiant disparut bien vite dans la voiture de fonction de son père, montant déjà le son de l'autoradio et n'accordant même pas un regard aux deux loups-garous.

- « Une tape sur l'épaule, sérieusement ? » dit Derek, comme pour lui-même.

- « Et soixante-deux heures sans un baiser. » se lamenta Isaac. « Tu penses la même chose que moi ? »

- « Si tu penses que Stiles n'est pas prêt à s'afficher avec nous alors oui, je pense la même chose que toi. »

Isaac attrapa l'une des mains de l'alpha et entrelaça leurs doigts. Derek ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme électrisé par ce contact.

- « Et toi, Derek ? »

- « Quoi, moi ? » rétorqua l'alpha.

- « Et toi, tu es prêt ? »

Hale soupira longuement. Il n'était pas certain de sa réponse. S'il en voulait à Stiles de son comportement, il n'était lui-même pas sûr d'être capable de s'afficher aux bras de ses deux amants. En France, ils avaient construit une bulle en dehors du temps. Ils n'avaient pas vécu dans la même dimension que les autres personnes. Dès qu'ils avaient pris l'avion en direction de Beacon Hills, Derek avait senti que quelque chose avait changé. Comme une part de magie qui s'était envolée. Il était incapable de dire ce que c'était mais il sentait que cela pouvait devenir très problématique s'ils ne résolvaient pas cette énigme.

- « Tu es prêt ? » demanda à nouveau Isaac. « Parce que je le suis. Mais pas sans vous. »

La question de Lahey resta sans réponse.

# # #

- « T'as sorti la chemise bordeaux ». constata Stiles en voyant Derek rentrer dans la maison de Lydia.

Les yeux de l'étudiant pétillèrent et il eut envie de fondre sur ses lèvres. Cependant, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Comme un fil invisible qui le tirait vers l'arrière.

- « Où est Isaac ? » s'inquiéta Stiles.

- « Au loft. »

Cette fois, le visage de Stilinski se décomposa. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer fêter leur retour sans lui.

- « J'ai essayé de le convaincre de venir mais... »

- « Mais quoi ? » s'impatienta Stiles en attrapant l'alpha par le bras pour l'éloigner du reste de la foule.

- « Tu sais très bien quoi. » s'agaça Derek.

- « Alors tout est de ma faute, encore une fois ? »

Le ton employé par Stiles ne présageait rien de bon. L'air pincé de Derek non plus.

- « Arrête de te poser en victime cinq minutes, ok ? »

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Stiles qui secoua vivement la tête puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre Lydia près du bar. Les poings serrés, le jeune humain en voulait à Derek d'avoir pu prononcer de telles paroles. Stiles ne se posait pas en victime. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Isaac ne daignait pas venir à cette fête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Ou bien peut-être comprenait-il que trop bien...

Lydia tendit un verre du punch à son ami avec un sourire délicieux. Stiles déclina l'offre et s'isola dans l'une des chambres de cette gigantesque demeure. Machinalement, il composa le numéro d'Isaac qu'il connaissait par cœur. Bien entendu, c'est le répondeur qui parvint à ses oreilles.

- « Ramène tes fesses chez Lydia. Si je dois venir te chercher, t'es un loup mort, compris ? »

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Dans l'encadrement, Stiles aperçut le regard azur de Derek. Assis sur le rebord du lit, le jeune humain détourna rapidement les yeux, se sentant sans doute plus coupable qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'alpha ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir près de Stiles. Lui aussi s'en voulait. Ses paroles, quelques minutes auparavant, avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il n'était pas utile de blâmer Stiles.

- « Il va venir. Tu le connais. »

Stiles resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le parquet. Il espérait que Derek disait vrai.

- « Tu m'en veux, toi aussi ? »

- « De quoi ? »

- « D'avoir défait mes valises chez mon père. De vous avoir donné une tape sur l'épaule. De ne pas vouloir dire la vérité à Scott ou à Lydia. »

Derek ricana. Il adorait la candeur de Stiles. Il aimait sa naïveté et sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. L'alpha donna un coup d'épaule à l'humain et lui lança un clin d'oeil.

- « Isaac a peur. » souffla le loup-garou. « Peur que nous ne l'aimions plus en dehors de notre cocon français. Il imagine que notre amour s'est évaporé lorsque nous sommes montés dans cet avion. »

Stiles sourit tristement à Derek. Il n'était pas étonné qu'Isaac puisse penser cela. Après tout, Stiles n'avait rien fait pour lui empêcher de le penser.

- « Dans le fond, c'est peut-être un peu ça. » lança l'étudiant.

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement. Il ne pouvait croire un instant les paroles du jeune humain.

- « Tu sais, là-bas, c'était un rêve éveillé. On a vécu déconnectés pendant plusieurs semaines. Nous n'étions plus dans la réalité et tu le sais très bien. »

Les paroles de Stiles étaient difficiles à encaisser. Pourtant, Derek savait qu'il avait sans doute raison.

- « Je suis sûr de deux choses. » continua Stiles. « La première chose, c'est que je vous aime. (…) Mais nous avons besoin de construire notre 'nous' ici, à Beacon Hills. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais... C'est comme si ce que nous étions en France ne peut pas exister ici pour le moment. »

Derek hocha la tête, pas vraiment certain de comprendre ce que racontait l'étudiant. Il soupira longuement et posa sa main sur la joue pâle de Stiles.

- « Alors quoi ? » demanda l'alpha. « On arrête tout ? »

Stiles sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

- « Je veux le construire, ce 'nous'. » précisa le jeune humain. « Je pense juste que nous avons besoin de temps. Nous jeter à corps perdu dans l'exposition de nos sentiments, je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution. »

- « Isaac mérite que tu lui expliques ce que tu viens de me dire. »

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit, faisant sursauter les deux amants.

- « C'est bon, j'ai tout entendu. » lança Isaac. « Je ne comprend pas, mais j'accepte. (…) De toutes façons, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si ? »

Pour dire vrai, le cœur de Lahey se brisait en mille morceaux. Il se sentait trahi. Comme si les promesses faites en France n'avaient pas traversé la frontière. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

- « Tu me trouves égoïste ? » demanda Stiles.

- « Égoïste, non. Lâche, oui. »

Stiles baissa les yeux, accusant le coup. Peut-être méritait-il le dédain de Lahey, finalement. Il imposait à ceux qu'il aimait une décision à laquelle ils n'avaient même pas participé.

- « Isaac. » souffla Derek, comme pour l'empêcher de continuer ses paroles acerbes.

- « Quoi, Derek ? » questionna le bêta. « Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Stiles peut essayer de m'endormir avec son joli discours mais... Je pense juste qu'il n'est pas prêt à assumer l'amour que nous avons. Il n'est pas prêt à se justifier lorsque les gens lui demanderont comment il peut nous aimer tous les deux. Il n'est pas prêt à accepter les regards moqueurs qui glisseront sur nous dans la rue. (…) Mais au lieu de l'avouer, il préfère essayer de nous faire boire de belles paroles. »

Lahey faisait les cent pas dans la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Derek. Jamais Isaac n'avait pensé que ce serait simple d'avouer à leurs amis qu'ils s'aimaient. Il n'avait pas non plus imaginé que Stiles puisse être celui qui se défile au dernier moment. Alors oui, il lui en voulait.

La porte s'entrouvrit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Lydia Martin fit son apparition. Elle était rayonnante et sans doute un peu éméchée. D'une voix adorable, elle leur demanda de descendre au salon.

- « Vous êtes les stars de la soirée, après tout. Vous n'allez pas rester planqués dans cette chambre. »

- « On arrive. » répondit Stiles, tentant d'avoir l'air heureux pour ne pas vexer leur hôte.

Lydia s'en alla d'un pas sautillant, refermant la porte derrière elle. A peine était-elle sortie de la pièce que Stiles avait bloqué Isaac contre la porte avec une force dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

- « Tu as raison. » souffla l'étudiant tandis que Derek suivait la scène avec attention, s'apprêtant à intervenir si cela tournait mal. « Je suis lâche. (…) Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux nous imaginer annoncer une telle bombe de manière naturelle à nos amis. »

- « Parce que tu es le seul à ne pas trouver notre histoire naturelle... Et il est là, le problème. »

Derek baissa les yeux. Isaac avait tellement raison. C'était sans doute le problème. Stiles semblait parfois ne pas trouver leur histoire normale. S'il n'était pas capable de dépasser cette idée alors leur histoire d'amour était sûrement vouée à l'échec. Derek l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps mais avait préféré se taire afin de ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

- « Mais tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour vous. Tu ne peux pas remettre ça en cause. » se justifia le jeune humain.

- « Justement, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. »

La voix d'Isaac se brisa et il se défit de Stiles afin de quitter la pièce. Derek lança un regard compatissant à l'humain, passant une main dans le creux de son dos. Pourtant, Hale suivit son bêta, laissant Stiles à sa culpabilité.

L'étudiant n'avait pas imaginé un tel retour à Beacon Hills. Il n'avait pas pensé que de telles disputes puissent éclater entre eux. Surtout, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait en être à l'initiative. Maintenant qu'il se répétait les paroles d'Isaac, Stiles était sûr d'une chose : il était fautif. C'était lui qui ne tournait pas rond.

Lui qui foutait tout en l'air.

Accompagné d'un verre de punch, Stiles se réfugia sur la balancelle du jardin de Lydia.

Là, dans le vent glacial d'automne, une larme roula sur sa joue.

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends votre avis avec impatience et vous dit à très très vite :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Oyé oyé, braves gens** :)**

Je vous préviens d'avance, vous allez sans doute **me détester** pour ce chapitre. Vous allez sûrement vouloir me frapper virtuellement, m'insulter et me faire subir tout plein de sévices dont je tairais les noms. Croyez-moi, c'est **normal**. Parce que depuis deux ans que j'écris sur ce site, vous me connaissez : JE SUIS UNE **SADIQUE** (et je l'assume) ! N'ayez crainte tout cela n'est que temporaire même si vous connaissez mon penchant pour les **sad endings**. :P Pour l'instant, je vous laisse **dévorer** ce chapitre en espérant qu'il ne vous fasse pas hurler de désespoir !

Bonne lecture** ;)**

* * *

><p>La gueule de bois dont fut victime Stiles le lendemain matin était mémorable. Jamais il n'avait eu tant mal à la tête. Jamais il n'avait eu cette sensation que ses yeux tentaient de s'échapper de ses orbites et qu'une bande de sorciers se lançaient des avada kedavra dans son crâne. Il avait exagéré sur le punch à la soirée de Lydia. Il avait exagéré sur les bières aussi. Il avait exagéré en avalant les shots de vodka que lui tendaient cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.<p>

Il avait exagéré sur toute la ligne. Surtout lorsqu'il avait embrassé cette fameuse fille.

Tout ça parce qu'il se sentait mal dans sa peau, mal dans son corps, mal à en crever. Il s'était détesté toute la soirée et encore un peu plus lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur cette fille aux yeux bleus. Il avait tenté de refouler les visages de Derek et d'Isaac qui tentaient de s'imposer dans sa pensée. Il l'avait juste embrassée, les effluves de rhum se mélangeant délicatement à leur baiser.

- « Je comprends pourquoi Lydia ne dit que du bien de toi. » avait soufflé la jeune femme au creux de son oreille.

Si elle s'était retrouvée sur son chemin, ce n'était pas par hasard. C'était de la faute de Lydia qui avait insisté pour lui présenter sa nouvelle amie Lucy. La miss Martin avait promis qu'il s'entendrait à merveille avec cette brune aux yeux bleus. Stiles avait haussé les épaules puis avait accompagné Lucy au bar. Voilà pourquoi, quelques heures et quelques verres plus tard, il s'était retrouvé à l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle, totalement inconscient de ses actes. Cependant, et il le savait pertinemment, l'alcool n'était pas une excuse suffisante et Lydia n'y était pour rien s'il n'était pas capable de se comporter correctement après trois verres de punch.

Alors le voilà ce matin, assis sur son lit, mal de crâne, tempes endolories, cœur en compote. Il descendit dans la cuisine, snoba royalement son père et attrapa une boîte d'aspirine. D'un geste maladroit, il réussit cependant à faire fondre deux cachets dans un peu d'eau.

- « Dure soirée ? » demanda John, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.

- « Pire que ça. » répondit Stiles qui n'était définitivement pas sur la même longueur d'ondes que son paternel.

Le jeune homme avala d'une traite le médicament et grimaça en ressentant le goût amer qu'il détestait tant. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose désormais. Retourner dans son lit, s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Une fois remonté dans sa chambre, il entendit son portable sonner. Lorsqu'il regarda l'écran, il ne reconnut pas le numéro. Intrigué, Stiles porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- « C'est Lucy ! » s'empressa de préciser la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Stiles fut pris de nausées. C'était un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas avoir agi comme un imbécile à cette soirée. Ce n'était pas son genre de se jeter sur la première personne venue. Et ce n'était certainement pas son genre d'agir de la sorte lorsqu'il était blessé.

- « Ecoute, Lucy... » commença Stiles, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas la vexer. « T'es une fille sympa, mais... »

- « J'ai compris, ne te fatigue pas. » le coupa-t-elle. « C'était sympa hier soir, dommage. »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Stiles se sentit à la fois soulagé et absolument minable. Il n'était qu'un idiot fini. Il venait de se tourner en ridicule en agissant ainsi. Il avait beau se chercher des excuses, il n'en trouvait aucune. Derek et Isaac ne méritaient pas quelqu'un comme lui dans leurs vies. Il méritaient bien mieux.

La veille, le discours d'Isaac avait fait réfléchir Stiles. Il l'avait aussi profondément blessé. Il avait senti son cœur se fendre en deux tandis que Lahey évoquait leur relation. Parce qu'Isaac avait raison, Stiles n'était pas prêt. Il n'était jamais prêt. Il était toujours celui qui mettait un frein à leur relation, celui qui les empêchait d'avancer comme n'importe quel autre couple aurait fait. En agissant ainsi, c'était comme s'il cherchait à leur prouver que oui, il était celui qui mettait leur amour en péril.

Stiles balança son portable sur la table de nuit et se prit la tête entre les mains. De toute la soirée, il n'avait reçu qu'un sms de la part de Derek. Ce dernier lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout s'arrangerait. Dans la bouche de Hale, c'était incroyable et sans doute un beau mensonge. Il n'était pas si optimiste que ça, d'habitude.

Stiles aimait Isaac et Derek à en perdre la raison. Et c'était peut-être ce qu'il se passait depuis leur retour à Beacon Hills. Il perdait la raison.

Son portable sonna à nouveau et Stiles grogna, songeant un instant à le faire voler à travers la pièce. Cependant, toujours aussi curieux, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de regarder qui cherchait à le joindre. Intrigué en voyant la photo de son meilleur ami apparaître, il décrocha.

- « Bouche pâteuse, folle envie d'avaler des litres d'eau et œil vitreux ? » demanda Scott, la voix blagueuse. « Vu la cuite que tu t'es prise hier soir, ça ne m'étonne pas un instant. »

Stiles grogna et Scott se marra.

- « Par contre, je tenais à te féliciter, tu as amélioré ta technique de drague, en France. Lucy Morrison, mon pote. Cette fille est sublime. »

- « Peut-être. » répondit simplement Stiles. « Je retourne dormir. »

Stiles raccrocha puis s'affala dans son lit, l'air désespéré. C'est là qu'il comprit et que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Si Scott était au courant de ses activités salivaires avec Lucy alors... Alors il était foutu et Isaac et Derek seraient très vite au courant de sa trahison. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait fait hier soir. C'était une trahison en bonne et due forme. Le cœur de Stiles se démolit un peu plus encore et il eut envie de pleurer.

Maintenant, deux options s'offraient à lui. Soit il tentait de faire taire Scott en lui annonçant qu'il était amoureux d'Isaac et Derek, soit il avouait lui-même aux deux hommes qu'il avait commis une faute quasi-impardonnable. Un instant, Stiles eut l'impression de regarder un épisode d'une série au scénario prévisible. Il se détesta tant qu'il fut pris d'un haut le cœur.

# # #

- « Tu penses qu'on devrait l'appeler. » constata Isaac.

Derek haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas vexer son jeune bêta. Il savait que Lahey était profondément déçu par Stiles et le discours qu'il avait tenu la veille. Cependant, Hale cherchait sans cesse des excuses au comportement de Stiles. Il espérait que tout cela n'était qu'une trouille mal placée et que cette affaire serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Derek vivait sans doute dans un monde trop rose en cet instant. Il aurait voulu arrêter de se prendre la tête et vivre au jour la jour. Faire en sorte que Stiles accepte leur idylle et soit capable de parler d'eux à ses amis. Tout cela devait être progressif, Derek en était convaincu.

- « Je n'en sais rien, Isaac. » pesta l'alpha, légèrement agacé par la situation.

Jamais, ô grand jamais Derek Hale ne voulait avoir le cul entre deux chaises. C'était la position la plus inconfortable qu'il existe sur cette terre.

- « Ça ne sert à rien de l'ignorer ainsi. » tenta de justifier Derek.

- « Il peut appeler lui aussi. (…) Je crois que c'est lui qui doit s'excuser. »

La voix d'Isaac était dure et Derek ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas apprécié le comportement de Stiles la veille mais il détestait celui d'Isaac ce matin.

- « Tu agis en véritable gamin, Isaac. » ne put s'empêcher de faire constater l'alpha.

Isaac souffla longuement et détourna le regard, conscient qu'il agissait avec excès. Pourtant, sa réaction était logique. Toute sa vie, il avait été de déceptions en déceptions. Jamais sa vie n'avait été aussi heureuse que durant cette parenthèse française avec Derek et Stiles. Il n'avait qu'une hantise : perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Ce dont il ne se rendait peut-être pas compte, c'était qu'en agissant ainsi, lui-même pouvait tout détruire. Derek, toujours protecteur, s'approcha d'Isaac et déposa un sensuel baiser dans sa nuque. Le bêta frémit au contact des lèvres de Derek sur sa peau glacée. L'automne n'était pas une saison qui réussissait à Lahey. Il avait toujours détesté le fait que les jours raccourcissaient et il ne parvenait jamais à se réchauffer à cause du froid ambiant. Plus encore, le manque de soleil le rendait fou.

- « Appelons-le. » murmura Isaac avant de se retourner et de s'emparer des lèvres de Derek.

# # #

Après avoir reçu un sms de la part d'Isaac, Stiles se sentit encore plus mal qu'auparavant. D'après le message du lycanthrope, il voulait qu'il se rende au loft de Derek et qu'ils discutent calmement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Stiles n'était pas certain d'en être capable. Tel un zombie, il passa sous la douche, ultime espoir pour liquider la gueule de bois qu'il se coltinait. Il enfila ensuite une tenue potable et grimpa dans sa bonne vieille jeep. Finalement, peu de choses avaient changé à Beacon Hills. La ville ne s'était pas arrêtée de vivre parce que Stiles Stilinski avait choisi de s'en aller du jour au lendemain.

Stiles se gara devant l'entrée du loft et soupira longuement. Il sentait qu'il fonçait droit dans un mur. Il n'était pas certain de sortir de cet endroit vivant. Pour le bien de tous, il avait cependant décidé de taire son erreur de la veille pour le moment. Il préférait ne pas envenimer un peu plus les choses.

Isaac et Derek étaient assis dans le canapé du loft et les jambes du bêta étaient sur les cuisses de l'alpha. En voyant cette scène, Stiles eut un pincement au cœur. Habituellement, il aurait été au milieu de ces deux-là, sa tête posée sur le torse d'Isaac et sa main nichée dans le dos de Derek. L'image de ceux qui l'aimaient l'attendrit et il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face, sans un mot. Derek regardait Isaac d'un drôle d'air, comme pour voir qui lancerait l'offensive en premier.

Lorsque Stiles croisa le regard de Lahey, il perdit toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

- « J'ai embrassé une fille, hier soir. »

C'était sorti tout seul, sans même que Stiles ne s'en rende compte. Aussitôt les paroles furent lancées qu'il eut envie de les rattraper et de les enfermer à double tour dans sa gorge. Malheureusement, vu le regard mauvais que lui lançait désormais Isaac, il n'y avait aucun doute, les paroles avaient été prononcées. Derek fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce que venait de dire Stiles.

- « C'est une blague ? » demanda simplement Isaac au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

Un rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres roses du bêta qui se détacha rapidement de Derek pour s'asseoir convenablement et faire face à Stiles.

- « C'est une blague ? » répéta-t-il, d'une voix beaucoup plus dure et agressive.

Cette fois, Isaac ne riait plus. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient jamais paru aussi noirs.

- « Répond, Stiles. » intima Derek, d'une voix aussi dure que son bêta.

Stiles resta effroyablement silencieux. Il avait la tête baissée sur ses poings serrés. Il eut envie de hurler mais il n'en eut pas la force. Il aurait voulu être capable de dire à Derek et Isaac qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Malheureusement pour tous les trois, cela n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie. Isaac comprit avant Derek et frappa du poing contre la table basse, fendant la vitre en deux par la même occasion. Stiles sursauta, choqué par la violence dont venait de faire preuve Lahey.

- « Un jour... » souffla-t-il. « Un jour que nous sommes revenus et tout part déjà en vrille. (…) Tu expliques ça comment ? »

A nouveau, Stiles resta silencieux face à la question d'Isaac. Le ressentiment s'entendait dans la voix du jeune lycanthrope dont la main saignait suite à son coup de colère. Derek restait impassible, les yeux rivés sur Stiles. Dans le regard de l'alpha se lisait la déception et le jeune humain se sentit plus mal encore. La colère de Lahey ne l'étonnait guère. Lire la désillusion dans les yeux de Derek, c'était encore plus dur à vivre. Il aurait voulu que l'alpha, comme Isaac, lui crache sa colère au visage. Il aurait pu lui crier dessus, l'insulter même, ça n'aurait jamais été aussi douloureux que ce regard déçu.

- « J'étais saoul. » tenta de se justifier Stiles. « Je... J'étais triste. Parce que tu as raison, je n'assume pas. Et je m'en voulais et... »

- « C'est pas possible. » murmura Isaac en détournant le regard, coupant Stiles par la même occasion.

Derek se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau, frappé en plein cœur par la révélation que venait de faire Stiles. Il pensait connaître le jeune humain. Il pensait deviner la moindre de ses réactions. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que tout cela n'était qu'un mirage. Il ne connaissait rien de ce Stiles qui se tenait dans son salon.

- « J'ai choisi d'être honnête avec vous parce que... »

- « Honnête ? » le coupa Isaac. « Je ne crois pas que nous avons la même définition de ce mot-là. »

- « Je comprends que vous soyez fâchés. »

- « T'as choisi la voie facile. » souligna le jeune bêta. « Tu craignais tellement de devoir t'afficher avec nous que tu as préféré tout ruiner, c'est ça ? »

Les mots d'Isaac résonnèrent dans le cœur de Stiles. Dans le fond, c'était sans doute ça. Stiles eut à nouveau envie de vomir. Il ne comprenait pas comment leur relation idyllique avait pu basculer en si peu de temps vers un cauchemar sans nom. Stiles se sentit triste. Il ne préférait pas imaginer ce que ressentaient Derek et Isaac en ce moment.

- « Tu aurais pu faire en sorte de nous le cacher. » commença Derek, dos à Isaac et Stiles. « Ce n'est qu'un baiser, après tout. (…) Tu as décidé de nous le dire. Ce n'est pas anodin. »

- « Je voulais juste n'avoir rien à vous cacher. »

Derek serra si fort son verre d'eau qu'il manqua de l'éclater entre ses doigts. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, il y avait pire comme trahison. Pourtant, il pensait qu'en agissant ainsi, Stiles tentait de leur faire passer un message. Il n'était pas prêt pour s'investir dans leur relation. Aussi belles étaient les paroles de la veille, les 'Je vous aime' et les 'Je veux construire ce nous', Stiles prouvait aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas prêt à vivre une histoire aussi sérieuse que celle qu'il aurait pu vivre avec Isaac et Derek.

- « Va t'en, s'il te plaît. » trancha l'alpha d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa et ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Ce qu'ils avaient mis des semaines à construire, le jeune humain venait de le faire partir en fumée en quelques heures à peine. Isaac avait raison, finalement, il n'était qu'un lâche.

Stiles se leva, tenta d'attraper le regard d'Isaac au vol mais il n'aperçut que ses pupilles vides. Quant à Derek, il ne se retourna pas.

# # #

Pour fêter le retour de son fils, John avait fait son plat préféré. Une bonne dose de pâtes à la Carbonara avec plein de crème et plein de gruyère. Lorsqu'il constata que Stiles peinait à avaler une bouchée de ce délicieux met, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- « Le mal du pays ? » demanda le Shérif, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Les yeux vides de son fils finirent par l'inquiéter.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

- « Rien, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

- « Je te connais. »

Stiles adressa un sourire à son père ce qui le rassura à peine. John connaissait son fils par cœur, il savait lorsque quelque chose clochait.

- « C'est Derek et Isaac ? » demanda John d'une voix douce.

Stiles en lâcha sa fourchette. Son père était décidément le meilleur enquêteur de Beacon Hills. Il venait de taper dans le mille et le comprit lorsqu'il vit les yeux embués de son fils.

- « Dur retour à la réalité, c'est ça ? »

- « Plutôt, oui. »

- « Il y a toujours des hauts et des bas, ne t'en fais pas. » le rassura son père. « On pense ne jamais remonter la pente puis finalement, on retombe dans le panneau. C'est ça, le secret d'une relation qui dure. »

Stiles ne pensait pas que son père lui donnerait un jour des conseils en amour. C'était à la fois dérangeant et instructif. Puis la voix affectueuse de John avait tendance à l'apaiser ce qui n'était pas trop demandé tant le début de journée avait été rude.

- « Avec ta mère, on s'est séparés trois fois, tu sais. Et je ne te parle même pas des disputes quotidiennes ! »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en entendant ce que disait son père.

- « Tu dis ça pour me redonner le sourire. » se lamenta le jeune homme.

- « Un peu, oui. Mais je ne mens pas, crois-moi sur parole. »

John posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son fils, compatissant.

# # #

- « J'abandonne. » lança Isaac.

Les deux hommes étaient restés silencieux plus d'une heure. Ils s'étaient à peine regardés, incapables de ne pas repenser à la bombe qu'avait lâché Stiles plus tôt dans la journée. Isaac et Derek se posaient un million de questions auxquelles ils n'avaient aucune réponse.

- « On arrête là, c'est ça ? » crut comprendre Derek.

Isaac attrapa la main de l'alpha et entrelaça leurs doigts. Avaient-ils le choix ? Pouvaient-ils continuer alors que l'une des pièces de leur puzzle était manquante ?

- « Je comprends, tu sais. » avoua Derek, tentant de faire preuve de maturité. « Prend juste le temps de réfléchir. Il mérite peut-être qu'on lui pardonne. »

Isaac haussa les épaules. Derek avait sans doute raison. Stiles méritait d'être pardonné. Pourtant, le jeune Lahey ne se sentait pas de mettre sa rancune de côté. Pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas que tout soit trop facile pour Stiles. C'était sans doute ridicule et égoïste mais il voulait que le jeune humain souffrent autant que Derek et Isaac souffraient en ce moment.

- « Alors quoi ? On est censés vivre dans le même loft et faire comme si on n'avait aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre ? » souffla Derek, décontenancé.

- « Nous ne sommes complets qu'à trois, souviens-toi. » murmura Isaac, lâchant doucement sa main.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre riche en <strong>rebondissements<strong>. J'ai détesté Stiles autant qu'il se déteste lui-même dans ce chapitre.

J'espère que comme Isaac et Derek, vous saurez être capables de lui **pardonner**, un jour (et de me pardonner, par la même occasion !).

Bref, laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez souffert de la lecture de ce chapitre, ahah !

A très vite **:)**


End file.
